User talk:Chicken Bond
Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Archives 1 DR OK, so TheSlicer is writing chapter 18, who will write chapter 19? Varkanax39 14:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm ready to write it, but I was thinking that maybe I should wait to follow up that last chapter for a little bit in order to allow the other plotlines some room. Still, the decision's up to you, and I'll do it if you want me to. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: You could use Nihiltidax, the main antagonist from the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline. Just an idea... Varkanax39 01:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) BMR Hey! Would you like to give Kyhrex a BMR review? -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Sprites I did get your message. I should probably be making them now... Though I can only do so much (that, and I forgot about making the sprites over time. Mainly the latter). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. 20:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Alot to say Hey, Chicken Bond. I haven't directly talked to you yet, but now I want to. (deep intake of breath to say alot of things)...I've noticed you entered The Dark Side contest. I am really excited about the story you I and all the other entrants will write. Also I am really excited about my story saga, The Never Ending Saga. Read up on it so you know what to expect from my boy. Also could I put you on my friends list?(panting from nonstop talking) BionicleKid 20:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Whoa!! I totally did not know that. I must have read Skorrs profile like three times. :/ Ok. Well there are several angles to approach this. One, maybe Skorr had the idea of becomeing a bounty hunter years before his actual career, and that was kind of like his first bounty hunter mission. Perhapse, the Zeverek fell into a crisis involving conflict with another invadeing speicies. As a result, they could have made a program where eleit military soldiers were tasked with missions that would pay extremely well, so that they could perchase warcraft from xia. Skorr was chosen for the task and was given kindof a starter bounty hunter arsenal. The Zeverek find a mission by a very secretive employer, and assign Skorr the task of takeing the tablet. After skorr completed the mission, in a sense, he returned to his normal military status. After he was banished from his home island years later when the Zeverek civil war occured, he would remember his first bounty hunter expirience, and he would start his career as a bounty hunter from there. Or, if you don't want to do that, I have a bounty hunter moc that fits a profile close to Skorr. I could just go through the story and switch the names so that skorr would not be metioned in that chapter, but if this is what we decide to do, I will come up with another chapter where skorr had just as much of a role as he did in this one. See what you think, write me back when you can so I may make adjustments if needed. :) Totally!!! Lets do that! Thanks! I am glad a solution was found so that Skorr could still be in that chapter!! Thank you for notifying me on the misshaps, and any more things in the story, that you would like your mocs to do, or not do, or whatever, let me know and I'll change it. Thanks again!!! Serrakaan1407''﻿''' BionicleKid's New account Hi, Chicken Bond! I couldn't remember my password, and I didn't give my email, so I created a new account. Look at my IP for proof that I am the same being.--BionicleKid45 14:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll write it, yes. (Sorry, I had a week-long school trip that I forgot to announce here) But I have a couple of things to say: *I'm currently writing the plot summary for the entire planned GMS story (starting with the end—I wish I could show it to you; if I ever get around to doing it, it'll be so frickin epic') so I'm a little busy right now.' *It'll probably take a while, as I have limited computer time and at least two Thanksgiving party things to prepare for... *I might have to make it two chapters due to length. *''Why'' must the chapter(s) that I'm writing immediately supersede the previous one? I still think it would be a better idea to lengthen this by putting it afterward. If you have a specific reason or wanting it like that, that's fine. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I have to sign off now, I'll do it tomarrow. Varkanax39 20:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Fame Could you help me get famous on Custom Bionicles?--BionicleKid 01:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am totaly active on another Wikia. That's okay. I understand completely. Could protect my stories then? I'd like them not be altered by many people. It's jsut only I know the ending, and I've forgotten most of it, and I don't want anyone putting thier ending on there. Also, could you portect Nalek (TDG)? He's my self-MOC, and I want him left alone. At anytime you want, you can add more to my stories, just if you get bored with anything. Just saying. I feel like I need to give you something 'cause I gave J97 TDC. Just remember, protect ALL my stories and my verison of Nalek. Thanks, :--[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 08:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Just unregistered users thanks. And yeah, all of them. If you have the time? :--[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 09:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awesome! That's fine with me. What kind of things could he have done in the Xaterex Multiverse? His time spent there would be preferably during the War of Imperial Conquest (See Nihiltidax's page) when the Mystery Guild attacked the Xaterex Multiverse and Nihiltidax and Eostra took control over the entire multiverse. As for DR chapter 18, I've been very, very busy recently, but should have time to do it soon. I'm not sure when, but I'll write it as soon as I can. Varkanax39 01:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I know that you can't make me famous, I mean how to write good articles and stories, which would make me famous.--BionicleKid 13:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Contest Enter my Never Ending Saga Contest!--BionicleKid 13:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Being Creative You pobably don't know what it feels like to be stuck at your grandma's trying to be creative with a Tahu Star Bionicle.Pictures coming on my first blog post. It's not up yet.-- 15:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! I thought I was logged in! HaHaHa!--BionicleKid 15:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) BIONICLE FTW!! Hey, Chicken Bond, all members of the BIONICLE FTW!! club is required to have this template that I recently made for the group. Go to the BIONICLE FTW!! page for the template. ~Jman 98~ 18:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thabks for doing that Chicken Bond, now you are AMAZING!! ~Jman 98~ 20:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Rernahk Backstory Contest Question You said not to make it too long. How long is too long? Nuju of Ice 19:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me write a story I will make. It's called The Novatrix:How They Got This Way. It will be the first in a side series about the Toa Novatrix. Re: Rernahk Awesome. I worte and finished a 3-chapter story. I personally think it's awesome, but it may just be me. Check it out for yourself. It's called Prophecy of Darkness. Nuju of Ice 14:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, tell me when you're ready. I'll let you know when the story starts BionicleKid 00:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, I haven't been able to write much recently, but I'll begin work on it as soon as I can. I'm sorry it's taking so long, I've been very, very busy with school and other activities. I have to sign off in a minute, but I'll write it as soon as I can. And did the top bar (The one with links to all the wikis in Oasis) become smaller for you today? For some reason, it's smaller then it was a few minutes ago for me. Varkanax39 01:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I just got your other message on YT. I can't respond using that 'coz I'm in school. Sorry, I saw a MOC video this morning in my subscription box and didn't look to see who uploaded it. I assumed it was you. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 13:32, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, J97 can write Chapter 18, I'll do 19. Varkanax39 15:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Potahn, Toa of Crystals Hey, Chickenhead, I think I want you to have Potahn. He's a toa of Crystals. Please make a MOC out of him. He's yours now. Make a history of him, make a MoC, take a picture, tell how he got to be a toa. If you want any reference, go to Mission Into Darkness, ch. 17. Also all of the toa Novatrix have metalic armor and some amazing tool and legendary mask that you make up. A toa of crystal's colors are white and whatever transparent parts you have. Tell me if you don't want Potahn.--The Kid of Bionicles Voice Hey, Chicken Bond, would you like to voice act in Journey's End? If so, tell me what characters you would like to voice. ~Jman 98~ 23:07, December 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Awesome! I will add you to the voice acting list, you will voice Boomanga and Vastus! If you really think you can pull it off, Teridax. You will start when I finish the script. LOL. ~Bow Chika Bow Wow~ ~Jman 98~ 23:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey dude. I just wanted to let you know that Divided We Fall has been updated, with Freztrak. Makuta Kaper Kaper DR Chapter 18 Alright, I've got Chapter 18 done! So, watcha' think? Jareroden97 02:07, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, it seems I accidentaly got Skorpix and Krakanus confused... XD I'll fix that right quick. Jareroden97 02:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: No, I'm not having any problems with the topbar anymore. I'm having problems on Bionicle MOC battle wiki, but everything seems to be working on CBW. (Can you view my recent edit to the Zamor page on the WikiActivity or RecentChanges feature? I'm unable to edit the Eternal Game page there. When I save, I get an error message, but the edit still appears on WikiActivity, so could you check?) It seems to be a single wiki bug, because editing works fine on CBW. I'll begin work on it now, It'll be about the resistance hunting for Zaktan and the remaining Blood Vines. Varkanax39 21:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: On which wikis? And can you view the changes I've made recently on CBW? It seems to be a problem with (To the Flareus and Zamor pages?) Varkanax39 21:54, December 8, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll begin work on DR 19 as soon as I can. Hopefully the bugs won't be a problem for much longer, and if the problem spreads to CBW, I don't want to lose all my work. I'll begin typing it on a Word document now. (On the MOC Battle Wiki, it says the Eternal Game page does not exist, even though you can view the page). Varkanax39 22:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) - Thanks man. :) Yes, I should be staying. There will alot more editing by me. Makuta Kaper Serhaketm Yes, I'm ok with you doing an alternate version.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one '''year'!']] 17:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say white and transparent armour pieces, I said white and transparent body parts, and ''metalic armour pieces. Oh, and I'll write the prologue for the story, and then tell me when you write a chapter.---BionicleKid 18:52, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Voting I just wanted to let you know that I voted for your character, Mersery, as the BPY. Makuta Kaper End When does the Toa Hagah contest end? No problem man; you earned it. I'll enter soon. Makuta Kaper